False Alarm
by kessilover
Summary: A short Mergana one-shot. In which Merlin is being Merlin and Morgana is having none of it. A fluffy story.


**_A/N_**: I know nobody is interested in reading this ,so. Crazyjen edited this chapter. So thank you.

You can find me in tumblr under "merganafanfics"

_**Obligatory disclaimer**_:Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain that…"Merlin was interrupted by Morgana's intense glare. He flinched and slowly moved closer to the edge of the bed.

_Better be safe than sorry._ He thought.

"If you ask me that question one more time, Merlin, so help…"she wasn't able to finish as she felt the pain building up, she clutched her abdomen and inhaled a deep breath. Morgana hissed as another false contraction gripped her.

Merlin sighed and remained silent .He decided to wait until the pain subsided before he added anything else.

Once that was established, Morgana relaxed a bit and Merlin offered her water which she accepted it with a weak "thank you".

She took few small sips. When she held out her hand out for him to take the goblet she found him staring at her.

Seeing how her husband regarded her, the witch narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I were you Merlin, I would consider my next words more carefully before I utter them."

Merlin rolled his eyes at her, not intimidated by her threat this time. "I don't understand why you are mad, I simply want to be sure, I know you want the same." His eyes settled on her protruding belly, he gave it a strange look and then he averted his gaze. They shared the same fear and Morgana told herself that the sinking feeling in her stomach was just her dinner settling.

"Do you think I enjoy this? Do you really think I want it to happen?" She snapped.

Merlin's lips parted attempting to answer her question but Morgana was still talking thus she didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Because I don't. And if there is anything that could help us avoid that from occurring, believe me, I will not hesitate to do it."

"Anything?" he squealed, a smile forming. "Can't you just cross your legs?"

She couldn't quite credit what she had just heard.

"Cross my legs?" Morgana cocked her head, regarding him with something close to shock. "You think crossing my legs might work?" she inquired testily.

He shrugged, absently. "How should I know? But we can try, it better than doing nothing."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

_Was her husband really that stupid? If she had thought that Merlin's presence would be soothing, she was utterly mistaken. _

Fortunately for Merlin, before Morgana was able to make up her mind about her husband's company, the pain returned in the next instant.

Morgana was barely paying attention. She'd deal with his stupidity later for now, she'd focus on breathing through the pain.

Merlin tried to help make her comfortable but she slapped his hand away.

"I don't want the birth of our child to be on same day that Uther had started the great purge. I don't want us to celebrate his birth whiles the rest mourn the death of their loved ones." She inhaled, once she felt like herself once again "and crossing my legs will not stop labor, trust me."

There was a moment of silence between them, each one distracted by their own thoughts.

"Perhaps, Gaius knows a potion that might delay labor."

"Oh, please .Shut up, Merlin." Morgana said tightly, but he didn't seem to hear her. She no longer wished to speak or even think about that subject and Merlin wasn't about to drop it.

"I will go to his chamber and ask him" He made the attempt to stand up but Morgana reached out abruptly her hand and took a hold of his collar, pulling him closer, her eyes glaring dangerously at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Her voice was cold and menacing.

"N..nowhere?" He stuttered, knowing perfectly that he should not antagonize a woman in her condition.

Reluctantly, he sat down again and ran a hand through his hair. A clear sign of his frustration.

"There has to be something that we could do?" He spoke up again. Morgana was half tempted to throw him out of the room this time. She didn't want him with her anymore.

"Merlin…" she sighed exasperatedly, nudging the tip of her noise "you made Arthur _order_ the child to wait until after the anniversary to be born."

"And that shall be." Merlin grinned at her, as though he was privately amused by what she'd said.

"Why? Because the child kicked affirmatively?"

Merlin nodded, his smile still exuding smugness. "One kick if he agrees nothing if…"

"He always kicks, you are ought to know that by know." She told him. "And if our child is anything like us, Merlin, he will ignore Arthur and he'll definitely do the opposite thing, because neither of us really listens to what Arthur says." Morgana rubbed her stomach.

His face fell and his shoulder slumped. "You are right, this is a disaster."

* * *

Later on, they both silently waited. Morgana stood, she sat, and she stood again. She breathed slow and steady through the pain, Gaius and Gwen had come to check but mostly they had been left alone.

That was after all,what Morgana wad wanted.

No matter how tired they both were, especially Merlin, he couldn't just fall asleep, leaving Morgana alone. Laying down, next to each other, Morgana for the first time broke the calm not with sharp gasp but with words.

"I think they finally stopped." She said hopingly. She looked at Merlin with a wide smile.

Morgana looked tired. His smile mirrored hers. "Really? Gaius said that they'll end eventually. At least he was right. It was false labor."

"What do you think the time is?" she glanced at the window, the dark sky and Merlin followed her gaze.

"Almost midnight, I think." He supposed.

"The day after tomorrow is the anniversary of the great purge…" she paused "Firstborns are usually late and travail more often than not lasts longer, with our luck, I'm certain that our child will not arrive for another couple of days."

"Hopefully for another of weeks just to be safe."

"What? Goodness no. I don't think I can carry on like this for another day, let alone for couple of weeks."

He arched his eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't care when he is born as long as it is not on the same day."

"Me too. But do not worry. If the child decided to come earlier, I will make sure to cross my legs." She said teasingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes and then the room was drown in darkness as they both tried to go to sleep.

* * *

_** A/N:** if you enjoyed this chapter , please read and review._

_I've had a lot of ideas for one-shots and decided that it was time for me to write one. This one-shot is the shortest one I have so I started with this._

_If you were expecting a new chapter of 'the curious case of Merlin and Morgana' , sorry to disappoint. Chapter 9 will a long one and I'm not to going to split it up so, it'll take me a while to finish it._

_Be patient._


End file.
